


papyrus one-shot | fontcest

by bokkusu_ai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Hinted voyeurism, Masturbation, Other, Pillow Fucking, Pining, Smut, solo Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokkusu_ai/pseuds/bokkusu_ai
Summary: Papyrus is heavily pining over his older brother, so what does any rational monster like him do? Well, he fucks his brother's pillow, yep, that's right.Extremely short oneshot of solo Paps masturbating. :)
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	papyrus one-shot | fontcest

Papyrus hadn't meant to, really, this wasn't premeditated! He swears...

Though, he was the one who had decided cleaning day would correspond to the schedule of his older brother. It couldn't be fate toying with odds here. Just who was he trying to fool?

Guilt wrung over his shoulders, but it never once stopped him from rutting into that poor pillow again and again. Over and over, quick, methodical movements with nothing but the seek of higher pleasure on his mind.

Well, that wasn't all plaguing his sickening, hazy, thoughts. A certain name lingered on Pap's teeth, he called out for it mindlessly in a failed attempt to keep it contained, "Hahh... Ah..! B-brother... Sans- I... Mnng-", but the embarrassing sounds that spilled from his tongue were muffled by a gloved hand while the corresponding one held said relative's pillow in place.

The whole house was silent, save for the rustling of fabric and groans wafting from Papyrus' elder brother's bedroom. All that he could do was plead and beg to the remnants of a fragrance to help him, fuck him, anything so that he could be relieved of this buildup. Tears pricked the edge of his sockets, his pelvis shoving itself forward grunt after grunt with no sight of slowing down. In fact, the pace that was set was so ever-increasing, pain from the joints of his hips over masked by the need for more satisfaction.

Earlier, he was cleaning out the dusty socks that had accumulated about on Sans' floor, one was idled on the bed and the next thing he knew he was desperately grinding into the pillow that smelled so deliciously of that skeleton he longed for. Oh, how he wished Sans was home right now, catching Paps in the act of pleasuring himself, hoping his usually lazy brother would lend him a hand for once. The idea was intoxicating, though, he knew it was a twisted wish, disgusting even.

Right now, that fact was minute because the cloth covering the cushion, which he was now almost jackhammering into, rubbed over the tip of his member euphorically and he was able to fantasize it as Sans' teasing fingers. Trailing up his shaft and whispering how much Papyrus was a good boy, another hand rubbing up against his femur until it reached his hip bone and dipped inside, playing with Pap's magic tinted sacrum. Slowly his pelvis started to move on its own, all known logic being thrown out the window until it was just him, his brother, and this extraordinary paradise.

Bones rattled, jolting involuntarily and he let go of his mouth to grip onto the wall in fear of falling over. Just a bit more, a few more erratic thrusts. Almost instantly a tingling sensation started to spread from his core, suddenly the friction he was enduring became too much, tears spilling as ecstasy finally rolled over him in hot bursts. "S-SANS!!!", he practically screamed, his dick twitching a few times from the climax before a thick orange liquid exploded from his pulsating magic; soiling the front of his battle body, but mostly his brother's pillow, covering the white fabric with so much orange cum it would surely stain.

His chest heaved while he felt sweat leave it's drying trail on his skull. His legs ached, and when ultimately opening his tear stricken sockets had Papyrus finally realized the once closed door was now open.

**Author's Note:**

> poor pillow


End file.
